


Ringtones

by myinfinitethoughts (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles is a screamer no doubt, Erik is a smug piece of shit, I was bored and I was going through texts from xavier academy, I'm lazy, I'm pretty sure the next time Charles gave a lecture his students would not shut up about it, M/M, and Charles may or may not have just scarred all of the teachers on campus, don't hurt me, orgasmic ringtones, so is Sean, this is what I do when I'm not being a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/myinfinitethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles may or may not have just scarred his co-workers. All thanks to Erik, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringtones

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Texts from Xavier Academy that I saw:  
> http://textsfromxavieracademy.tumblr.com/post/6773909579/submitted-by-preserved-moose
> 
> Funny and great blog, you should check it out!

Charles sat in the staff meeting room with half lidded eyes, incredibly exhausted from last night’s _events._ Moira sat across the room and gave him a look that told him to straighten up and look professional. Once he did so, Moira gave him a small nod and directed her attention back to the person who was talking.

It had been like this for the past five minutes. Charles tuning out the voices and beginning to nod off until Moira shot him a look and the two repeated the cycle. Suddenly, a fairly loud noise came from Charles’ side of the room.

Moira looked at him with wide eyes, “Charles?” Charles looked confused until he heard the moaning sound again. Charles’ eyes widened as well.

“Oh my God,” Charles muttered in disbelief. The moaning sound starting to get louder.

He tried to locate the sound as he stood up, trying to find where it was. When he realized it was from his pocket, he took his phone out and the moan turned into a shout that was even louder than ever. Charles’ face turned a deep red when the name “Erik” could clearly be heard being shouted from the phone. Charles then pressed the answer call button and excused himself out of the room.

Sean turned to Moira and snickered, “I wonder what the Professor was up to last night.” Moira only rolled her eyes and smirked.

Once outside, Charles held the phone up to his ear, the person said, “Hello, Charles. I hope you’re not busy at the moment.” Charles could just hear the smirk in his voice and he put his head in his free hand.

“Oh my God,” Charles muttered. “You knew I was in a meeting and you did this on purpose, didn’t you, Erik?” Erik made a small humming noise that almost sounded innocent. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Charles fisted his hands in his hair, “For God’s sake, Erik! Why the bloody hell did you record me having an orgasm?!” Erik’s laughter was loud on the other line. Charles tried to make himself angry at Erik, but when he was laughing like that it was hard for Charles to focus. “This isn’t funny, Erik! I was in a meeting with people that I may have just _scarred.”_

After Erik silenced his laugh, he asked, “Was Moira in there?” Charles wondered why that was relevant. “Well, yes, but how is that-”

“Good,” Erik cut Charles off. “This will make good conversation when we meet up again.” This caused Charles to blush even more, the thought of his boyfriend and best friend discussing the sounds he made during climax. He then made a strangled noise. “How the bloody hell were you even able to record that?”

“Well considering how distracted you were with my dick, it was fairly easy,” Erik admitted. Charles’ blush deepened, “I was not-! Oh, that’s beside the point! Don’t ever do that again!” Erik chuckled at Charles scolding.

Then came Erik’s low tone, “Maybe you should punish me later…” Charles gulped. “I-I’ve got to get back to the  staff meeting now. We’re discussing something very important to the benefit of the University and I-”

“Oh of course it’s important and you are most definitely paying attention,” Erik quipped. Charles ignored the comment out of annoyance.

“ _Good bye_ ,” Charles said rather forcefully. Charles then hung up and quickly changed his ringtone before entering the conference room. Everyone stared at him awkwardly, all of their faces flushed. Charles immediately realized how stupid he was for yelling so loudly outside of the room. Soon enough the rumor mill would start and then everyone on campus would know about “Charlie and his orgasmic ringtone.”

He then sighed and took his seat across from Moira, who looked at him with an impressed face. Charles wanted nothing more than for the hole to open up and swallow him.

“Wow, Prof,” Sean said coolly. “I never took you as a screamer.” Moira shoved him as he smirked. Charles glared at Sean before turning to everyone else in the room and gave a small smile. “Shall we continue then?” Everyone looked back down and after a few mumbles and mutters, they were back on track.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that I made when I was going through Texts from Xavier Academy (really good blog you should check it out! Link is here: http://textsfromxavieracademy.tumblr.com/). I also made this because I am a lazy piece of shit who writes fanfics about orgasm ringtones instead of doing actual productive things. So, yeah. This is pretty short. Hope you liked it!


End file.
